Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers
|genre = Action RPG |platform(s) = PlayStation 4 Nintendo Switch |release-date-japan = February 20, 2020 |release-date-north-america = |release-date-europe = }} Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers, alternatively known as P5S, is an action-based spinoff/sequel of Persona 5. It is part of the Koei Tecmo and Omega Force created "Musou" or "Warriors" series of games, which involves defeating a large quantity of enemies at once. It is also the first Action RPG in the Persona series. __TOC__ Story Months after the events of Persona 5 / Royal, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts plan to go on summer vacation as the protagonist and Morgana reunite with them upon their return to Cafe Leblanc, and he gains access to a mysterious app known as EMMA. The protagonist, Morgana and Ryuji travel to Shibuya in order to buy camping tools in preparation, only to encounter an idol known as Alice Hiiragi with abnormal popularity, who gives the protagonist a card to "wonderland." Afterwards, everyone found themselves trapped in an unknown area in the Metaverse where people are attacked by Shadows and have their desires stolen, with the instigator none other than Alice herself. As the trio attempt to escape, they were surrounded and brought to Alice for interrogation and were all dumped in the junkyard area where they encounter an AI called Sophia, who claims herself to be a friend of humanity and has no memories of herself. Sophia displays herself to be capable of defeating Shadows and escorts the trio back to reality, where she forms a new AI over the EMMA app. Back into the real world, the party finds that everyone who got their desires stolen fell into fervor with Alice, with a majority of the Shibuya populace affected. The summer vacation was cut short, up until the party defeats Alice in Shibuya. After defeating Alice, they plan to go on vacation only to be approached by an investigator from the police named Zenkichi Hasegawa, who suspects that the Phantom Thieves were behind the new incident where Shadows are chasing and attacking people, stealing their desires in the form of gems and imprisoning them in Jails, structures similar to Palaces, but broader in scope, ruled by powerful Shadow Selves known as "Kings." All of these "Kings" appear to be abnormally famous celebrities or figureheads. While he wants to arrest them, he instead offers them a chance to investigate it. This incident is happening all over Japan unlike the Mementos incident with Yaldabaoth, and Alice is only one of those instigators. The worst-case scenario is that the cognitive world of the Metaverse the Phantom Thieves sealed many months ago has returned in a brand new form. With the seeming return of the Metaverse, along with their ability to use Personas again, the Phantom Thieves decide to strike against these new enemies in order to save the hearts of everyone all over Japan. Early Purchase Bonus There will be an early purchase version of the game, which includes multiple battle BGM tracks from the series for free, which includes the following tracks: *Megami Ibunroku Persona: "Normal Battle - Refined Version" *Persona (PSP): "A Lone Prayer" *Persona 2: Innocent Sin (PSP): "Normal Battle" *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment (PSP): "Normal Battle" *Persona 3: "Mass Destruction" *Persona 3 Portable: "Wiping All Out" *Persona 4: "Reach Out To The Truth" *Persona 4 Golden: "Time To Make History" Special editions In Japan Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers will release for the PlayStation 4 and the Nintendo Switch in Japan for 9,680 yen on February 20, 2020. A 13,800 yen Limited Edition called Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Treasure Box includes the following additional content: * Persona 5 Scramble art book * Persona 5 Scramble soundtrack * Theme Song Making-Of Blu-ray Movie * A 350mm x 900 mm hand towel * Special illustrated box Trivia *This is the first action-RPG based Persona game. It is also the first Persona game released on Nintendo Switch. **This is also the third game that is a sequel to a Persona game, the first and second were Persona 4 Arena and Ultimax, which were to both Persona 3 and 4''. * This is the first ''Persona 5 related game where Lavenza acts as the protagonist's sole attendant in the Velvet Room. * This is the third Persona game to be released on a Nintendo console, the other two being Persona Q and Q2 on the Nintendo 3DS. Gallery Videos External Links * Official Japanese Website Category:Persona Series Category:Persona 5 Category:Games